Stupid Cupid
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: Ino just wanted fairytale ending. Instead she got four little red envelopes, and a box of dark chocolates. ShikamaruIno InoShikamaru ShikaxIno InoxShika InoShika ShikaIno


Okay guys! I'm writing a special Valentine fiction for JaliceLove who specially requested it! I have bonded with this girl! Read her fanfictions they're very fun :]. I'm sorry that this is kinda late, but I went on a church retreat this weekend and didn't have much time to finish it considering how busy I was with everything. So anyways, I'm kind of busy so this may be the last update for a while people. Enjoy!

**Theme**- Rose Petals

Disclaimer- Yeah, I own Naruto, IN MY DREAMS!

* * *

Stupid Cupid

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_Rhymes are stupid _

_And so are you. :]_

_

* * *

  
_

Ino sighed as she walked to the flower shop. Today was the busiest time of the year, what with all the delivers, last minute orders, and hysterical people coming in and out of the shop every single minute the damn day! She took a deep breath and exhaled. Contrary to everyone's belief, Ino hated Valentine's Day. Nearly her whole life, she had spent this day, inside the dreaded flower shop, watching people zoom in and out, buying flowers for their loved ones. She only wished that someday her knight in shining armor would come in and sweep her off her feet in a flurry of rose petals and they could ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Pfft, yeah right like that would happen anytime soon.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" She called into the shop as the chime jingled lightly upon her entrance.

"Good! Ino, honey, can you please start filling the last minute orders on the counter? And afterward start the delivers," her mother called from the backroom.

"Yeah, sure!" She replied walking over to the counter and picking up the various order forms piled on the desk. Twenty orders of a dozen long stem roses, twelve Valentine Special banquets, and ten misc. orders, all of which had to be finished by opening. That gave her two whole hours. Oh joy.

* * *

Nearly an two hours later, she heard the light tinkling or the door chime. "I'm sorry but, were not open right now," she said without looking up.

"Troublesome, we aren't here to buy anything. Our parents sent us over to help," a lazy tener voice replied.

Ino looked up to see her two best friends/teammates standing near the entrance of the shop. "You two are helping out today?"

"Yeah, last night your parents were talking about how busy you would be today so our parents thought it would be a good idea if the two of us helped you out today," Choji said happily between mouthfuls of chips.

"Ino are those the boys? Can you send them back here please?"

"Sure mom!" she called back and turned to her friends once again, "You two better hurry. She won't be very patient today."

Ino chuckled as she watched the two teens panicked reactions as they rushed into the back as quickly as possible. The only one worse than her when it came to temper, was her mother. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. She gave the bouquet a critical look. Every rose, every accent, and every green was in place, looking fresh and pristine. She gave it a nod of approval and moved it to the back counter where the rest were stashed.

"Thank goodness, I'm finally done!" She sighed in relief.

"Ino," her mother said as she walked in to the room, "Oh? You're done then? Why don't you start the to deliver these with the boys. Your father and I will manage the shop until you get back."

The blonde haired blued eyed beauty gave a groan of discontent. Just when she thought she could catch a break. _This must be how Shika feels whenever someone asks him to do something troublesome._ She heaved another heavy sigh, untied her apron, and picked up the first delivery. It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time all the deliveries had had been finished, it was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky with a variety of pinks, gold, purple, and red. She looked up to the sky, admiring the lovely view from the rooftops she was currently running upon.

"Ino," a voice called out. She turned to the source, finding her one and only lazy-ass teammate standing in front of her.

"Oh hey."

"Here." He handed her a small red envelope and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What is this?"

"Just open it," he replied with a lazy wave.

She gave the shadow ninja a confused look, but carefully did as she was told.

_Ino,_

_Let's play a game. All you have to do is follow my directions and find three other red envelopes just like this one. _

_First clue: Go home, to your room._

_Have fun._

Ino quickly looked up, checking to see if her strange, lazy friend was still there. He long gone, however, and she was left all alone on the rooftop. She shrugged and decided to play this little game of cat and mouse. She quickly made her way back home, following the directions and rushed into her room. Inside, there was a large stuffed deer sitting on her bed, hold a little arrow sign that was point out her window. She made her to the open sill and looked out. Just out of her reach, a little red envelope hung for a branch, waiting her to pick it up. She reached, half her body hanging out the window, and frantically tried to grab the damn thing. After a few difficult moments of struggle, she managed to grasp it, and pulled herself back inside. She smiled curiously as she settled herself on her bed, holding the deer close to her while she read.

_Good job finding the first clue. _

_Second clue: Go to the training grounds. Oh yeah, bring the deer._

The mind walker looked up at the clock that hung on the wall opposite of her. 4:30, she still had some time. So, getting up from her rather comfy position, picked up the deer, and started on her journey to her former training grounds.

Every since their sensei had passed, it had been hard them. Ever since their promotions and the recent battles they had faced, the village was extremely busy. They never had time for each other anymore. She had been lucky to catch a glimpse of the two today. She began to hum softly to herself, as she strolled down the couple filled streets. Her mind was full of happy memories from times passed. The first Valentine's Day that her team spent together had been a disaster. Mainly consisting of useless bickering (Ino & Shikamaru), frantic reasoning (Choji), and loud obnoxious laughter (Asuma). In her frustration, young Ino had taken her Valentine chocolate and chucked each box at the three, and stormed off. She was however, pleasantly surprised when she had received three gifts on White Day. A small white rose suspended in rescind from Asuma, a box of her favorite dark chocolates from Choji, and her favorite, a simple crystal bead bracelet from Shika. _It would be too troublesome to get you necklace. What if it got caught in something._

However, she still felt lonely. She was alone, or at least that's how she felt. She wanted that perfect love story, you know the one where the two lovers meet and fall in love under the starry night sky and kissed passionately? Yeah, that's what she wanted. _Stupid cupid. _She had said that day. The only one who heard was Shikamaru, who gave her a look and turned back to the bright blue sky. _Life isn't a fairytale, Ino. You've still got time. _

Before she knew it she was at the training grounds and looked around. So far there wasn't anything that wasn't out of place, in fact there wasn't a single person there. What the heck? So she slow toured the grounds, smiling all the while, remember simple happy memories of their childhood. That's when she came upon the tall oak tree that was perched on top of a small, grassy hill. This was a spot where she and her team often picnicked and watched clouds with Shikamaru. Here, there was another tiny read envelope and a basket. She hastily ran to the basket and dropped the ground next to it.

_You're almost there. _

_Third clue: Open the basket and come back to the shop. Bring all that stuff with you too. _

She carefully lifted the lid to the basket and peered inside. The contents contain a scrapbook and a box. She took the items out and found that the box contained a rather expensive, and rare box of dark chocolates that were imported from the Land of Tea. She then took the scrapbook and opened it, laughing at the first pictures. It was a scrapbook of their childhood. Form birth up to the last couple of months. Their childhood filled the pages. Pictures from when the trio first met, when they entered academy, that one day where both Ino and Shika fell asleep in the deer fields and woke up to a dozen deer nudging them curiously, when they first became Team Ten, their first picture together as Chunnin, the one random day where Asuma had take all them out and Team Eight to a beautiful hidden waterfall, and nearly all the pictures from their little clan get-to-gethers.

The tears welled up in her eyes as she flipped the pages. This was so touching, one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. She was happy. So, wanting to repay her admirer, the blonde stood, gathered her things, and walked to her final destination. Or more like ran. If there was one thing that Ino was good at, it was running. She had always been one of the faster people with in the 12. She reached her goal in no time and attentively opened the door. She heard the light jingle and stepped inside. The entire shop was blacked out, save the several candles that were placed strategically around the place. She saw the final envelope sitting on the counter and slowly walked toward it. She put her thing on the counter and opened the final clue with nervous hands.

_Last clue: Follow the rose petals. _

She looked down at the ground, and found the trail of rose petals of all different colors. Red, white, pink, yellow, purple, orange, and multi-colored littered the floor, leading to the back room, out the door, to the greenhouse. The greenhouse was a large glass structure; it held hundreds of plants, many of which were used in the shop, and some which were simply for leisurely use. The inside of the greenhouse was similar to the shop, candles carefully placed in the right places, casting a romantic glow around the building. She continued to follow the path of rose petals, stopping the in the middle of the room, finding a fancy table setting waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," a familiar monotone voice said.

Ino turned around and found her lazy best friend standing behind her, smirking.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Of course, I didn't think you'd actually put this much effort into anything," she giggled lightly.

"Yeah well, it was troublesome."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"You know why," he stated simply.

Yeah, she did know, deep down. He was always there for her when she needed him most. When Sasuke rejected her, when her father had gone MIA from a mission, when she failed to save their sensei, when they almost lost Choji in the was with the Akatsuki, and when ever she felt lonely, sad, and dejected he was there to lend her a comforting ear and hold her close. She also knew, that she had feelings for him too. From that first Valentine's with her team until now. She never felt anything like it. Sasuke was a fad, someone everyone loved for his looks and brains. She loved Shikamaru for who he was, everything he was.

"Yeah I guess I do," she replied walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It had taken him a long time to fully accept these feelings. He wanted an average life, average wife, two kids (a girl then a boy), an average ninja life, and to die happily before his wife. Right, so much for that plan. Ino was anything but average, she was extraordinary, insane, temperamental, loud, bossy, a bit bitchy, and violent. But then there was all the good things about her she was sweet, caring, kind, gentle, helpful, loving (even though she didn't show it all the time), confident, and she never failed to see the good and beauty within people. He loved her, unconditionally.

They stared in to each other's eyes for a moment, taking in the moment. She never felt this happy before. Then, he suddenly smiled and leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I am totally, completely, over take by you. I'm wretchedly in love with you," he whispered.

Ino stood for a moment stunned. Since when was this lazy bastard so romantic? She was lost for words, wondering what to say.

"I," she started carefully, looking into his eyes, "have always loved you. Even though you may not have felt it."

"Don't worry, I had a feeling."

She laughed. He chuckled and once again silence surrounded them. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a perfect, sweet innocent kiss. The type that made you go "Awwh" in the movies. A fairytale type of kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart. She smiled as he pressed a kiss against he forehead.

"Stupid cupid," she muttered.

"Huh?" he looked down at her in confusion.

"He should have brought you to me sooner," she whispered and leaned up for another kiss.

* * *

Yeah! I was in a corny mood cause of the retreat. It was Valentine's Day weekend and my boyfriend was on the retreat. So we got to spend a lot of time together. :] So JaliceLove, I hope you enjoyed this overly fluffy oneshot! Remember people review!

Truly Yours,

WeHoldTheseTruths


End file.
